Lonely Lullaby
by Whenyouweremine46
Summary: She's a runaway and he's her bully. She left for good, never to be heard of again. He's the reason she left and it's his main regret. They both loved each other but neither of them knew it. What happens when Percy calls her up one day? He needs to set things straight and this is the only way to do it. Things will turn upside down for these 19 year olds soon. Perceabeth! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

.** Lonely Lullaby**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO**

**Prologue**

**Percy's POV**

**Hey guys so I I've gotten a really bad start on all my other stories so I want to start fresh and create a new one. I don't know how long the story will be so don't ask. Love you guys. Read on!**

I never tried to save her and now she's gone. I can never see her again and I'm hopelessly in love with her. She still haunts my dreams and I can still picture her beautiful grey eyes. Her gorgeous blonde, curly locks, everything about her was beautiful but all I did was tell her she wasn't. It's all my fault and I can't do anything about it.

I can never watch how her hips sway again or watch her laugh with Piper and Thalia. I can never try to make amends. I can never tell her I love her ever. She left because of me. She disappeared leaving only a note with reasons why she left. Worst of all she put it in my locker and I'm the only one who's ever seen it. I still remember the words, I'd memorized them.

_Dear Percy, _

_Not that you'll care but I've left and I'm never coming back. I couldn't take it anymore. I have reasons I left and I'd like to enclose them with you because you don't care enough to repeat them. _

_My Parent's Divorce _

_My hideousness _

_Drew Tanaka's poisonous comments _

_Bullying_

_You. _

_Goodbye and good riddance, _

_Annabeth Chase. _

I don't know why I did it. I guess I couldn't express my feelings in the right way. I was ADHD and I thought on impulse, no logic behind it. I regret everything and I just want her back.

**Annabeth's POV **

San Francisco has treated me well. It was a brilliant idea to come here, I mean I finished high school before I left and now I'm studying to become an architect. Well studying not going to classes. Being on your own in the world is hard, especially when you're trying to pay for college tuition. I'm finally free and happy. No scratch that I'm okay. The only reason I'm not happy is because I'm not with my family and people I love, and I'm definitely missing the boy who made my life a living Hades.

Strange I know, me, Annabeth Chase, falling for her bully. It's ridiculous I know. I just can't help it, he's been the one thing that's been sitting in the back of my mind, picking nerves. He was bad for me and I loved him and he never knew. Not like he would've cared though. I dismiss these thoughts immediately and turn back to my drawing. I was designing a roof at the moment.

The cars rush past me as I sit on the café by the street. The fog is thick and the wheatear is rainy. I never bring an umbrella though because I love the rain. It's cleansing and makes me happy. I got up and walked down the flooding sidewalks to my apartment. It was a small cozy place just big enough for me. It has a full kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room, and my architect room.

I shrugged off my coat and threw my bag on the floor. It was lonely here just me. Sometimes my friend Luke came over and we'd eat Chinese food and watch movies but that was it. I guess you could say I'm not exactly a social butterfly. I miss Thalia and Piper. I wonder what they're up to now. I smile at the thought.

**Hey, so this was just the prologue. Hopefully it will get better soon. Review, Favorite, and Follow! Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

.** Lonely Lullaby**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 1: High school**

**Annabeth's POV **

It was just a crush. Keyword: _just._ My infatuation with Percy Jackson has hit an all-time low. That's right everybody, Annabeth Chase has fallen in love with a boy she'll never have. Isn't that predictable, it's every girl's story. I'm absolutely pathetic and you know what makes it worse is he's my bully. How many of you girls can say that? Oh yeah 0% of the world's population.

I'm despicable, so horribly despicable sometimes I just want to cry. But I am Annabeth Chase; I never cry, ever. No I suck it up and get on with my life because that's all I can do. As the bell rang I collected my books and ran out the door to my locker. I had at least twenty more seconds before Percy showed up and made my life a living Hades again. Three, two, one…

"Hey Chase!" I took a deep breath and shut my locker. I turned around and he was looming over me. I suddenly became very interested in my feet.

"Yes Percy?" I asked quietly.

"How many times do I have to tell you Annabeth? Look at me when I talk at you." He puts two fingers under my chin and forces me to look up at him. I practically shrink under his gaze. "Well you actually look kind of nice today." He says and a small smile forms on my lips. "I said kind of, don't get too excited." My face turns back to a neutral expression and he motions for me to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I ask but he remains silent. He leads me up to the top of the steps that go to the second story and quietly whispers,

"What were you doing with Luke earlier?" He asks and I can see a small hint of rage in his eyes.

"He just walked me to chemistry." I whispered back.

"I told you to stay away from him." He says.

"You're not in charge of my life." I say bluntly.

"I'm trying to protect you he's not a good guy Annabeth. You're not pretty enough for him and you'll end up getting hurt." I gaped at his statement.

"What?" I asked.

"It's only the truth Annabeth." I can already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I don't know why I take his abuse. I'm now rushing back down the stairs. Your Annabeth Chase, you don't cry, I say to myself but I know it's not worth it. I'm about to have a full blown meltdown because one of Percy's stupid comments. I can hear his heavy footsteps behind me and I'm still trying to catch myself on the wall next to me so I won't fall over. That's when it happens again.

I felt two strong arms circle me in a brilliantly warm hug. I breathed is his scent which is of the sea mist. I turned around in his arms and rested my head against his chest, staining his dark blue shirt with tears. This was a good, happy, feeling that replaced an ice cold one. A ghostly smile appeared on his lips and he looked down at me.

"You're pretty when you cry." He lent down and kissed one of my tears. The action made me blush and I smiled. His hands slipped down to my waist now.

"We should be in class right now." I whisper.

"But we're not and we know we don't want to be." I smile and we just stare at each other for a while but then the ecstasy in his eyes goes out and it's replaced with something cold, fear. His arms drop from around me and his smile disappears and suddenly he's walking so fast I can barely catch up with him.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Away from you, you're presence sickens me." I felt like I'd been stabbed. I decided it was best to let him blow off steam and talk to him later. A few seconds later I heard a crash and saw a trash can fly out from a hallway. Oh seaweed brain…

Yes okay I'm completely aware my life is odd as confusing! Just like Percy! I face palmed, I'm never going to get any homework done if this keeps happening. I flipped over on my bed so I was lying on my bed and called up Thalia, Percy's cousin. On the third ring she picked up.

"Hey Annie." She said slowly.

"Hi." I said back.

"So what have you done too my cousin this time?" She asked and I could hear her gulp down water or well some liquid. Knowing Thalia it could be anything.

"I didn't do anything! He got really weird and the next thing I knew he was kicking trash cans over." I said annoyed. It was always my fault never his. Thalia sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. In my family we're all a little messed up. Like my mom had alcohol problems and I inherited them from her." Her voice sounded pained as she said this. I knew that Thalia's mom had died in a car crash because she was drunk driving. Thalia's lived with Sally since.

"Yeah, I guess." I say.

"What draws you too him anyway? He's so horrible to you and all you do is bounce back to him." I sigh.

"Thalia, I've known Percy were best friends and then I thought we were moving to a bigger brighter thing. But then I moved and when I came back, he wasn't the same person. I guess I just want to feel the same connection and sometimes it's there and not others. And I swear every time he smiles I fall head over heels again." I picture she's rolling her eyes right about now. Well screw it, I'll call him too.

**Hey guys, *dodges flying chair*, so I haven't updated in forever. Okay so case you didn't figure it out in the prologue it was the future and to build up the story I'm going to show their high school problems and then we'll have a flash forward to the future. PM me if you have questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

.** Lonely Lullaby**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 2: Screw You Jackson!**

**Annabeth's POV **

Well that phone call went straight to hell. We basically just screamed at each other. It all went down like this:

"Hi Percy." I said quietly.

"Hi, did you need something?" He asks.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay. So, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes, don't you have a mirror to break somewhere?" He asks rudely.

"Well gosh! Sorry for being concerned for you. You didn't leave in a good mood I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" I screamed into my phone.

"Well I'm not!" He then hung up the phone.

See what I mean? He's ridiculous! I can't even give him sympathy! All that's left to do Is to sit here and study. Actually no, I'm going to go do something productive. What was I going to do though? Aha! I'm a genius! I grabbed my car keys and took the elevator out of the building and into the polluted city air. My Subaru forester was parked exactly where I left it. Soon I was driving on the highway out of New York City.

I was going to my special, safe place, a place where it didn't feel like I was slowly being suffocated. I crossed the borders of West Virginia after a few hours of driving like crazy. I pushed open the door to the old run down house quietly. The same smell was still there. I walked the up the creaky, dusty stairs remembering memories from when I was here.

I pushed open the door to the study where dad used to work. When I was little I used help him with some of his plane projects. I waltzed down the hall to my room. It still had the blue paint on the walls and the owl bed spread. My shelves were still lined with books I had read. I ran my hands along the spines. I proceeded down stairs now, taking a left into the kitchen. I pictured mom still standing there, washing plates and smiling. Tears pricked at my eyes and bit down on my lip to keep from creating a monsoon of tears.

This was my old house. The one we lived in before mom passed on and before dad married Helen and had the twins. He promised we'd keep it and that when I was old enough I could either keep it or leave it. I knew what I was going to do though, no question about it. I know what you're thinking; you've just driven miles away from New York, why is your dad not totally pissed? Well because he could honestly care less. I'm going to be eighteen soon and then I can leave. Plus I do this a regular basis. I need to clear my head and this where I can do it properly.

The inside of the house still looks good though. I dusted last time I was here but it was still iffy. I sewed a couch cushion back together and turned it upside down. I did a bang up job of making this place look nice. Everything looked decent except for the dead flowers in the bottom of the vase that I had never bothered to clean out. My mom had bought them the day she passed on and I had refused to let anyone touch them.

I put my stuff back up in my room and changed into my slippers and pajama pants and turned the power on. (No point in having electricity bills if you're not here all the time right?) I turned on the TV and turned on a documentary on some Cathedrals in Paris. They're gorgeous, although the gargoyles creep me out. It's like hey let me just devour your soul and let me use your bones as a chair! Peace at last.

**Percy's POV **

I seriously only make things worse every time we talk. I just want to protect her and I want to be happy but it's so hard after what's happened in the past. After she left things got bad. My grades slipped, Gabe became harsher, and Aaron moved in with us then was taken away when Gabe was arrested finally during my freshman year. I was still paranoid though paranoid he'd come back and hurt us again. I'm almost eighteen I shouldn't be scared anymore. I didn't care when I was getting a beating but the moment he put his hands on mom I was ready to rip his throat out myself.

I still had scars and I was slowly trying to get over them. I've been bullied, abused, and put down since 8th grade and I was still trying to get over it. I mean it stopped when I became swim captain but what does that mean? People only like and want to be around when you're successful but the way I see it if someone isn't there for me in the rough the sure as heck don't deserve to be my friend when I'm at the top. Annabeth doesn't deserve what I do to her. It's rude and obnoxious, I just want to stop. I don't think I can though. I can't ever sort out my feelings for her. Some days were good and others bad. I just grrr! I need to patch things up as best I can with her. I'll start on Monday and see where I can get.

"Percy! The cookies are done!" With that sentence I was off my bed and running into the kitchen at rocket speeds. I love blue cookies!

**Annabeth's POV **

If I seriously wanted to kill Percy I probably would have by now. My emotional stress level was on an all-time high when I got back to New York finally. Thalia dumped her boy problems on me, Piper is freaking me out with all the different fashion designs she's making, then of course there's Drew Tanaka and Rachel Dare making my life a living hell. My misery is so pathetic even I hate myself right now.

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. I haven't had access to my computer for a while so go ahead throw your invisible chairs at me, I can take it. **


	4. Chapter 4

.** Lonely Lullaby**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 3: **

**Percy's POV **

"And basically, I feel like I'm drowning." She says.

My arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to me. My emotions were already on a rampage but I was trying to control them, for her sake. For her, I'd probably do anything, despite how cheesy that sounds. I kissed her blonde curly hair and she buried her face in my neck. I shifted on my bed and sat up. She grabbed her text book and smiled. We sat criss cross applesauce and I thought of something to say.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Really! That's the best I could do?

"It's okay I shouldn't dump all my problems on you." She says shyly and looks away.

"No it's okay. I like to know things about you. I like being the person you confide in." She blushes and I can see her smile before she turns her head. "I mean it."

"Thanks Percy." She laces her hands behind my neck and our lips connect. She stops for a second and looks down at me curiously. "What?" I ask.

"You haven't made me leave yet." She states happily. Then that cold feeling returns to me again. I want her to stay but I need her to leave otherwise I'm going to have a meltdown in front of her and that will not happen, ever.

"Get out of my house, you repulsive human being. Or are you human?"

"Gladly." She sneers. "God Percy!" She slams my bedroom door and I can already hear my mom's footsteps on the creaking wood floor. She opens the door quietly.

"Percy honey, are you okay." She asks. I gulp down air.

"Yeah but can you bring me my meds please." I hear the door close and then open up again shortly after. She hands me a glass of water and my pill bottle. "Thank you." She sits on the end of the bed.

"Percy if something's bothering you, you can always tell me, remember that, please?" I nod. She exits and then my mind starts to jet back to old memories. Gabe's beatings, doctors telling me I was everything but fine, and finally Annabeth and I's first kiss ever. I smiled; summer after eighth grade truly was amazing. It's like I had all these problems and then there was…her, letting me talk it out but I'm still closed off.

**~2 Weeks before Graduation~ **

**Annabeth's POV **

I have finally finished writing my valedictorian speech. It's 2 weeks before graduation and I'm so ready to get out of here. I'll hopefully decide on a college by then. Things with Percy have gotten well, worse. We don't even talk anymore but that's his fault. He's called me enough names and I can't take it anymore and that's why I have this crazy plan.

I'm going to run away.

After graduation I'm going to set off to San Francisco and stay with a friend there who left last year and as far as everyone else will know I'm missing in action. I'll try to study architecture there and I'll live of ramen noodles and rice I guess. It's a risky plan but it's the only way I can save myself from this town and my stupid life here.

My friend said he'd send a town car to pick me up once a reach LAX. It'll be lovely seeing him again. We're close friends, he doesn't call me uncouth names, and he's buying me a nice apartment so it's all good. Life is about risks and this is one I have to take.

**~At the after Graduation party~ **

**Percy's POV **

_Tonight is the night_, I thought to myself. I'm going to apologize to Annabeth and sort out my feelings with her. By tonight it will all be good and we can dance and laugh and…kiss. I blush at my silly thoughts. I weave through the crowd of intoxicated kids; the Stoll's do enjoy spiking punch. Loud music pounded, people danced crazily, and I felt a slight headache coming on. I saw Thalia talking to Leo, a guy I know from shop class, Jason and Piper were doing their cutsey couple thing, and here I was alone watching a mess unfold around me. I caught a glimpse of blonde curly hair and my heart lit up like fireworks.

I pushed my way through the crowd but by the time I got to the where she was she was already gone. My best bet was to ask Thalia where she went.

"Hey Thalia, have you seen Annabeth!" I shouted over the music.

"Anna-who?" Thalia slurred. Great a drunken Thalia.

"Never mind Thalia." She pouted but turned around. Okay new idea. I grabbed the microphone from the DJ on stage.

"Hey Guys!" The crowd turned to me.

"Look I need some help I'm looking for an Annabeth Chase. Has anyone seen her?" One girl approached the stage.

"Does she have blonde curly hair?" She asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"She just ran out that back door." She says and points off to the side.

"Thank you." I say before bolting to the door only to see her sprinting away and hailing a cab. Well shit.

**Annabeth's POV **

Oh. My. Gods. I'm doing it. I'm getting on the plane, I'm flying away, I'm watching New York's skyline slowly disappear, and I'm landing in LA and being driven to San Francisco. Now I'm here and the world seems so much scarier, mostly because now I'm utterly alone as I wait for him to show up. I sit in the dim airport sipping burnt coffee and eating vending machine chips. The lights above me flickered and I tugged at my coat. I hardly got any sleep on that stupid plane and it's four in the morning.

Ladies at the airline desks are typing away and getting people on more flights. I hate airports. There so musty and chaotic. That and there are people everywhere. Now I don't know about you but I'm not too keen on people. I mean some are okay, small crowds are pushing it, and the large crowds make me want to hurl, cry, and scream all at once. Well that's an interesting visualization I just gave you, wasn't it?

"Annabeth!" I looked up and there he was standing there. His Sandy blonde hair and his beautiful eyes made me smile. I got up and ran like one of those stupid movies and jumped into his arms.

"Luke I missed you so much!" I said squeezing him tightly. He pets my hair.

"I know, I know, I'm just happy you're finally here. I heard you were valedictorian. Congrats darling," He says and releases me so we can get my bags.

"So how did you get out of there without anyone noticing?" Luke asks once we're back at his apartment.

"Well I put my bags by the door at the graduation party and then I ran like hell, hailed a cab, and showed up at the airport." I say and he laughs.

"Brilliant as always! Did you leave anything behind?" He asked.

"Just my friends, a few other things, and a note." I say choking out the last part.

"A note, addressed to whom?" He asks passing me a slice of French bread. I take a bite and swallow.

"Percy, he doesn't care enough to share it with anyone so I don't have to care." I bite down on my lip to refrain from crying. What's up with all this crying! I am Annabeth Chase, I don't cry. He notices and his arm falls around me. I tuck my legs under myself and lean into his chest. "I just I loved him so much, I tried so hard, I… I… gagh!" I throw my head against his chest as sobs racked through my body.

"Shhh it's okay. Come on, I know your tired. You can sleep in my bed I'll take the couch." I sniffled.

"No I don't want to be alone." With that I dragged him through the living room and down the hall to his room where I climbed under the sheets and fell asleep in his embrace.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. I didn't have time before so I hope you like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

.** Lonely Lullaby**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 4: Apartment Hunting. **

**Annabeth's POV **

I've been in San Francisco for officially two weeks now and Luke has decided to take me apartment hunting. So basically we got to walk around with a realtor all day while he showed us different places but there was only one that really stuck out.

The apartment had all white walls, with a ceiling to floor window that showed New York's skyline, a full bathroom, a master bedroom, and a living room and full kitchen separated by a bar. I squeezed Luke's hand and he smiled down at me.

"I think this one's the one." I say and he motions to the realtor. "Um sir?" I ask.

"Yes?" Luke cut in for me.

"She'd like this one please." Luke says.

"Are you sure there are a few more?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I pipe up.

"Well okay then. We can just go back to my office and finish all this stuff up." He slaps his hands together and we walk out.

**~A few weeks later~ **

I tied my hair back and opened my laptop. I've started different architecture program and I think my skills have gotten better. San Fran is a nice but lonely city. I miss my friends, I miss my room, I miss Percy a lot, basically I miss my old life. I miss Piper and Hazel, Thalia, everyone, even the twin terrors. Luke is supportive but in a different kind of way, it's like he doesn't really care what I'm saying but he'll through money at my cause because he can. The fact is I think I want to go home. I don't know how Luke would feel about it though. He'd probably say it was homesickness, which is mainly what it is, but this isn't my life, this isn't me, I'm scared here in this world alone.

That's right you heard me. I'm scared, I'm not ready to be on my own, I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am and I'm breaking into pieces. It's the absolute, complete, truth. I need to go home, to New York.

"Luke I want to go home." I say as I sit at his place eating Chinese takeout. He has chow mien halfway into his mouth and looks at me like I'm the insane one.

"What?" He asks in disbelief.

"I want to go home. This city, it's just not where I belong. It has a bad aura to it." He looks really pissed off now.

"Annabeth, think about this, I paid for basically everything while you've been here. I paid for your apartment, first month's rent, and you're telling me you want to drop everything and leave because you're scared. You have me protecting you." He spat out.

"I'm sorry it's just this doesn't feel right." I say hugging myself.

"Okay Annabeth if this doesn't 'feel' right then why don't you get all your shit out of _my _apartment and get in your car and then drive away. You can pay for all that gas right; you know I heard gasoline went up three dollars." I was on the verge of crying now.

"I won't leave then. I'll stay here with you, we can drop that apartment and I can live with you here." I say quietly and a more satisfied look crosses his face.

"Okay good. I'll have my guys fetch the stuff from your apartment and we can move you into the guest bedroom." I nod and he goes off to the kitchen to make a call. I walk down the hall to his room and slip under the covers. A few minutes later I feel the bed sink and hear him pull the covers on his side back up. He pulls me against his chest and his left hand rests on my stomach under my shirt.

**Percy's POV **

I broke away just long enough from Rachel to get some air. It's like she want to suffocate you, you know sometimes it's like she's a dementor and I'm what's his face? Sirius right? Well my lack of air didn't stop her from entangling her hands in my hair and shoving her tongue down my throat. I finally get the courage to just push her away.

"While I'd love to sit here and make out with you I feel like you're trying to suck the air out of my lungs." She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Well you should get used to it because I have a bit of an obsession with you and your lips." She says and slides off the couch to get her coat. "I'm having lunch with Drew today, bye sugar." She said and slammed the door behind her. She was over for four hours and that was the only sentence she said to me. It's nice to see where this relationship is heading.

I to the closet in my dorm and put on a night shirt and plaid pajama pants but when I pull them down from the closet shelf a small slip of paper falls off with it. It's _the _note. When I pick it up I can feel the guilt creeping its way into my heart, turning me cold, angry, and out of place. I didn't want her to leave. She was my rock. It seems wrong of me to think seeing as how Rachel's my girlfriend now but it doesn't feel right. Nothing about our relationship feels right.

For the next two hours I sat alone, in my dorm, on a Saturday night. Maybe this is completely normal for some people but for me, this is alien. On Saturdays I was usually at a party but this is college. College is a much bigger pond then high school and there are bigger and better fish then you no matter how much you don't like it. It doesn't even matter that you're taking the swim caption's place next year, it will still be different.

You change as a person a lot. Something's stay others don't. If were talking physical makeup, you're never ever the same person you were six months ago because cells are dying and being replaced just like people. The only difference is that some people cannot be replaced easily. Nobody can truly be replaced ever, two individuals can have the exact same attitude, but those two people are so different. So amazingly different and unique, it's absolutely beautiful if you think about it this way.

My life's different now, I'm not exactly the same person, this is all something new and I love it.

**Hey guys sorry for the super late update, I didn't have any inspiration and well I'm going to shut up now. As for my updating schedule try to think of it ranging from Thursday-Sunday. Well Sunday afternoon's if I'm at church. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You know the drill, Review, Favorite, follow. **

** Xoxo, **

** KC**


	6. Chapter 6

** Lonely Lullaby**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 5: 2 Years Later **

**Annabeth's POV **

**(2 Years later) **

I pulled up on the curb outside Luke's apartment. Well our apartment more like it. I popped open the trunk and pulled out the brown paper bag with my groceries. I loved going to the open air market down the street. The doorman pulled open the door and I said thank you as I slipped past. The elevator shut behind me and soon enough I was in the kitchen chopping up bell peppers for Luke and cucumbers for me. Tonight was build a salad night. I felt two arms slip around my waist and a kiss to my neck.

"Hey." I stiffened uncomfortably. "That looks good, just like you." I smiled but it wasn't for real and when I turned back I let it fall. I stared out the floor length windows in the penthouse.

"What else do you want? I could make smoothies or lemonade, whatever's good with you." I say.

"Lemonade, you did get strawberries right?" He asks.

"Yeah, they're finally in season." I answer.

"We should send some to Katie." He states referring to a business partner of his.

"Yeah we probably should. So, how was the market?"

"Busy as usual."

"Was the ocean breeze nice?"

"Yes it was fine."

"Are you okay?"

"No." He had me answering questions so fast I let my last answer slip out. I had to recover quickly. "I'm feeling kind of crappy right now. After, dinner I think I'm just going to go to my room okay?" I say. He kisses my hand as he says, "Okay." Back.

During dinner we sat in silence, the only noise was coming from the stereo and the buzz of late night traffic. The scraping of his fork against the china plates make me cringe. He mutters a, "Sorry", before going back to his chicken and salad. When I finish I push away from the table and head to my room at the end of the hall.

On my bed I pull up the covers and curl into a ball. For the past two years I've done nothing but regret my past, what have I done? As these thoughts invade my mind I bore craters into the white ceiling tiles with my eyes. A lone tear rolls down my cheek and I wipe it away. This does not an ounce of help because soon enough the flood gates opened and my tears spilt over. I got up and locked myself in the bathroom then turned on the shower to drown out the noise I was making. I still haven't mastered the art of pretty, quiet, crying yet.

I reached onto the shower hanger and pulled down my shaver. I place the blades near my wrist and press it down softly at first but the make it draw blood. I cleaned it off and then placed it back in the shower. I needed to feel real, I wanted to feel pain and know that I was still a person. Suddenly I feel better and place a band aid over the three cuts. I sigh in relief and pull the door back open. I turn on the TV and lay back on my bed, trying to regain my sanity, but I know it's too far gone for me to catch it. The ringer on my phone started going off like crazy. An unknown number came up on the screen. I picked up slowly.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, is this Annabeth Chase?" A familiar voice crackled over the phone's speaker.

"Percy…" My voice cracked as I said his name. I swallowed down a lump in my throat. I quickly tried to compose myself. "Yes this is she."

"How's it been?" He says and I can hear the nervousness in his voice.

"It's been okay. How's New York?" I ask.

"Total shit without you." He says laughing sadly. I can almost imagine him putting his hand behind his neck how he does when he's embarrassed or nervous. We both took a deep breath.

"I miss you." We said in unison. I smile. The line is silent for a while.

"Have you ever considered coming back to New York?" He asks, tired of the silence.

"Frequently," I say.

"The why don't you." He asks.

"It's complicated. I've been staying with a friend for the past two years. He probably wouldn't be too happy if I went home." I say.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asks with a protective edge to his voice.

"I don't really know half the time." I say. "So what about you, a guy like you probably haven't had a hard time finding a girl? You never did when we were in school."

"Yeah I did. Do you remember Rachel?" He asks and the image of that red head with paint splatter jeans pops into my mind. I don't want to say I hate her but she's basically one of those girls who creates too much drama and is all over guys.

"Yeah I do." I can't hide the tint of jealousy in my voice that Percy had earlier.

"Why Annabeth Chase, would that be jealousy in your tone?" I let a smile creep up on my lips.

"Shut up Jackson." He laughs.

"Okay Wise Girl chill. I don't really know where our relationship is going though. The last time she was over she only said one sentence to me." My cheeks burn red with anger but I use my normal calm voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"Um… well… she… um…" I loved to make him squirm. I laugh.

"It's okay Seaweed Brain, I know what you mean." He sighs in relief. I hear a knock on the door. "Hey I've got to go, call me later okay." Luke walks in and smiles.

"Who were you on the phone with?" He asks and sits on the end of my bed.

"Katie, we were discussing the strawberry situation." He laughs and his eyes fall on my wrist.

"Hey what happened to your arm?" He asks pulling my hand toward him.

"Oh I accidentally hit my arm with the cutting knife when I pulled it out earlier. I'm okay though." He nods.

"Okay, goodnight then." He says and saunters down the hall.

**So hey guys. Sorry for the ridiculously late update but my computer caught a virus and needed to be fixed. As for the story I think it's about to get interesting. **

**Hasta LA Vista, **

** KC**


	7. Chapter 7

.** Lonely Lullaby**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 6: Job Interview**

**Annabeth's POV **

I tugged on my curly ponytail nervously as I sat in the waiting room. It took two years but someone has finally given me the chance to interview for a new architecture project. I know it's leaning to the more unlikely side of the equation that I get this job. I mean I'm nineteen and everyone else in the room is in their forties and far more experienced and they'll laugh at the samples of the work I brought in, this feels pointless. Another name is called but it's not mine. I sink in my seat and look down at the black flats I'm wearing. I'm fidgeting again.

"This is the worst design I've ever seen!" I loud voice booms.

"But sir, I worked forever on this, can't you just look at a few more of these-" The man is cut off by the hurling of a wine glass at his head. Or at least what I think is a wine glass. I' the last one here and I can already see how well this interview is going to go. The man angrily walks out the door covered in a purple sticky wine. He storms out the door. I'm about to leave when they call my name. I slowly stand up and clutch the notebook with my sketches in my hand and walk in.

The man in front of me is wearing a leopard skin jogging suit and has a wine holder above his head. Nice to know if I do make this job I'll be working for a drunk lunatic.

"Now before we start," he says, "Just know I've already seen fifteen other architects today and they all had just horrible designs, and don't waste my time." He says in a serious tone and fills a glass.

"Also before we start, you're going to put that glass back because I will not be spilled on. Got it?" He rolls his eyes but puts it back.

"Okay now to start your name is?" He asks and pulls out a clip board.

"Annabeth Chase." I say.

"Your age?"  
"Nineteen." He raises his eyebrows as if taken aback.

"Kind of young to be in the architecture business aren't you? What makes you want to pursue this kind of career path?" He asks and looks genuinely intrigued.

"My mother," I breathe in, "Before she died we used to talk about how she wanted me to grow up to be something great and I had told her I wanted to redesign New York. It felt like just a silly thing back then but after she had passed it felt more like a promise something I had to put to action. So throughout high school I worked as hard as I could and my first plan was to get my degree in college but that didn't exactly go as planned. After that I flew out to California to stay with my friend and I've been working on my sketches since I was about seven." He nods and motions to the folder.

I slide it across his desk and he opens it. It's obvious he keeps a poker face while looking through the sketches. We sit silently for about five or so minutes and he just looks over the pages and pages of sketches and notes I made. He gently closes the notebook and lays it on the desk. He crosses his arms and leans back in his chair just studying me for a minute or so.

"So what did you think?" I ask quietly.

"What did I think? What did I think?" He seems to ponder the thought I just gave him and I'm trying not to become impatient with all this thinking. If he wants to shoot me down I'd rather he just do it already. "I think it's something new and honestly, I think you might start going places Ms. Chase." A smile appears on my face. "I'll contact you soon with further details on the matter." I nod and we shake hands.

**Percy's POV **

Just talking to her made me feel so much better. I looked down at my phone in my hands. Here in New York it was pouring down again and I sat, huddled, under the bus stop. A man sat next to me and he was obviously one of great wealth. A golden pocket watch with a blue trident under the clock's hands was fastened on his wrist. He had salt and pepper black hair. When he noticed me looking at me he smiled.

"So Percy, how's it been?" He asks and I'm taken aback. If you haven't already figured it out I'm not one who's well acquainted with business men.

"Um fine, who are you?" He raises his eyebrows.

"So you really don't remember." He looks at me and then I'm putting puzzle pieces together.

"Dad?" I ask and he smiles. I'd only seen pictures of him. I guess I probably realized he might come back into my life at some point. "I thought you moved to California." I say.

"Well I did, but I decided to come visit. I haven't seen you since graduation." He says.

"Wait you were there?" I ask baffled that I can't remember.

"Yes." He almost seems a tad annoyed. "However, I believe you were a bit busy chasing after… um what was that girl's name?"

"Annabeth." I say.

"Ah yes, Annabeth Chase. Did they ever find her?" He asks.

"No." I feel it is best not to say I've gotten back into contact with her either. The cops would really be onto me then and I couldn't give them any answers. I don't even know where she is.

"What a shame, she was a nice girl." I sigh.

"Yeah what a shame," I say and run my hands through my hair.

"Well Percy, do you want a ride back to your apartment?" He asks.

"Sure but I think we've got to wait for the bus though." I say.

"Oh Percy," he chuckles, "When you're a business man, you pay for your own town car."

"Oh okay, sure." He stands up and pulls the umbrella over his head.

**Annabeth's POV **

How did I celebrate my getting the job? Well about five bottles of red wine later I was feeling a tad, shall we say, tipsy. I picked up the sixth bottle, pulled out the cork with my hands, and downed half the bottle. I lay on my bed and my head hit the pillow roughly as I drank a few more sips. I'm not an alcoholic on a regular basis and I've already locked my phone and my keys in a drawer so I couldn't call, text, or drive anywhere.

Luke had gone out earlier and said he'd probably be back in the morning. Goodness knows what he's up to. I turned on mu TV but even then, it was only a matter of time till I passed out.

While it was a nice way to celebrate then but now I have such a hangover it feels like someone's hitting me with a brick in the head repeatedly. I haven't puked yet though so I guess somehow my stomach's become strong. I took some Advil, brushed my teeth, and soon enough I had my clothes on and had taken a shower to get rid of the smell of liquor. I had till afternoon to be completely presentable before Luke got back. I threw the bottles into the alley trash can and hiked back upstairs where I watched the rest season 2 episode one of _Glee. _I cleaned the house and then I realized just how boring I actually am. I think I'm going to shut up now.

**Luke's POV **

I grabbed hold of the iron railing and tried to keep my head on straight. The lights at the club were giving me a headache and I had stepped outside for a moment but I had been followed by some redhead with frizzy hair and green eyes. She smiles.

"Well, well, well, Castellan, We meet again." I roll my eyes.

"Unfortunately, how's it been Rachel?" I say and rest my head on my hand.

"Oh good, I got a new boyfriend, more money to my trust fund, it's all good." I nod. "What about you? What has the brilliant Luke Castellan been up to?"

** Well on that note here is the latest chapter review, follow, favorite. **

**Love,**

**KC**


End file.
